


Next Level

by abo_fuzzy (fuzzycatsandgoofyhats)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Foot Jobs, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Victor's Foot Thing, post-retirement, surprise baby showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/abo_fuzzy
Summary: "You seem awfully tense. Is something wrong?”Yuuri hesitated. “No, it's just...” He pulled away from Victor slightly and gave him a nervous smile. “I had a surprise for you and just expected I'd have more time to prepare it.”“Oh, is that so?” Victor teased. “Well I do love when you surprise me. Is it ready? Should I go walk Makkachin and give you some more time?”“Well, technically I don't suppose it'll be “ready” for a while...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I've had this in my WIP folder for literally like two years now. It mostly started with just the first half of this chapter and I ended up writing a handful of other scenes meant to go into the overall story and just...never did anything with it until last week when I decided to give it a facelift and, in honor of my decision for 2019 to write more fics for myself and not fixate as much about how much or how little feedback I get, actually post it. 
> 
> That being said, comments are definitely welcome!
> 
> Also, I've got a good chunk of chapter 2 finished but I'm not sure how soon it'll be finished and posted. Imma at least try to have a semi-regular updating schedule but I work full time and now I have therapy every two weeks and I'm trying to be more social in general so we'll see what happens. For now, enjoy!

Yuuri choked back a sob as he looked at the white plastic stick in his shaky hand, and the little pink plus sign in the test window. The result had just appeared a moment ago and the only way the omega knew to react was to lean on the bathroom sink and cry from a mixture of excitement, nerves, and relief that he finally knew why he'd been throwing up for the past week.

He was pregnant. He and Victor were going to have a baby. And he was _ecstatic._ He almost couldn't wait for Victor to come home, knowing he'd be happy about the news too. But he knew that he had a one-on-one skating lesson scheduled after his usual beginners' class today, and that his phone was probably on silent. Besides, this was something he deserved to find out in person. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to come up with creative ways to tell him, knowing that he still had a good hour or so before Victor would be home.

“Surprise!”

Well, maybe not. Yuuri tossed the pregnancy test in the trash and washed his hands, then came out of the bathroom to greet his husband.

“Hi Victor,” he said, his voice shakier than he'd intended. “What brings you home so early?”

“Something came up and my student had to cancel,” he explained. “But that just meant I got to come home to you sooner, so I can't complain too much.” He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. “Though you seem awfully tense. Is something wrong?”

Yuuri hesitated. “No, it's just...” He pulled away from Victor slightly and gave him a nervous smile. “I had a surprise for you and just expected I'd have more time to prepare it.”

“Oh, is that so?” Victor teased. “Well I do love when you surprise me. Is it ready? Should I go walk Makkachin and give you some more time?”

“Well, technically I don't suppose it'll be “ready” for a while...” The omega fiddled with the hem of his shirt, or rather, Victor's blue striped shirt that he'd 'borrowed' some time ago. “I could tell you what it is, but...I think I'll make you guess instead,” he added with a playful gleam in his eye.

Bright blue eyes suddenly flashed with a look that Yuuri had long since come to not only recognize, but to fear. “Or, I could just pry it out of you, yes?” Before Yuuri could react, Victor shoved both hands up his shirt and started tickling him.

“V-Victor! Noooo!” he shrieked, trying to free himself from Victor's grasp. He yelped as he fell backwards onto the couch, bumping his head against the armrest. Victor moved quickly, straddling his hips and smirking down at him as he slowly ran his fingers up and down his sides.

“Last chance to tell me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, whimpering as the older man pushed his shirt up past his ribs. “You wouldn't...”

Before he could finish, Victor leaned down and blew a loud raspberry right in the middle of Yuuri's belly. He squirmed and struggled to get away, but the much stronger alpha had him pinned to the couch while he held his shirt in place with one hand and continued tickling him with the other. All he could do was wriggle pathetically underneath him and laugh until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“V-Victor, I can't breathe!” he managed between giggling fits. He tried to cover himself but his attempts were fruitless. “Victor, my tummy, be careful!”

Victor suddenly stopped, looking down at Yuuri with a puzzled look. “What do you mean, be careful? Are you still feeling sick?” he asked.

Yuuri gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth upon realizing what he'd said. After a moment he nodded. “Well, not at the moment,” he admitted, “but I did throw up again this morning, so after you left I called my doctor to make an appointment, then I went out and got a few things, like nausea medicine, of course, and...and a pregnancy test...”

Victor blinked silently, taking in what Yuuri was telling him. He laid his hand flat against Yuuri's stomach, thinking about how he _had_ noticed a subtle change in the omega's scent several days ago, but hadn't thought much of it at the time since it could have easily just meant he'd caught a stomach bug. He also remembered what Yuuri said earlier about his surprise not being ready for “ _a while,_ ” and suddenly it clicked, and he smiled. “Yuuri,” he whispered. “Are you...?”

Yuuri grinned excitedly and cupped both hands on top of Victor's. “I am! I actually took the test right before you got home, and--”

“Oh, Yuuri, this is the best surprise you could have possibly given me!” Victor exclaimed before pulling him upright and tightly hugging him. “I'm so happy I got to come home early to this...”

~~

“We should go see my parents,” Yuuri suggested as he and Victor left the doctor's office. “I want to surprise them and I think they'd want to hear the news in person.

Victor smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. “That's a great idea. Were you wanting to tell anyone else yet?”

Yuuri thought four a moment. “I might text Phichit later, and we should probably let Yurio know I'm taking the season off...” He and Victor both smirked at the thought of the younger Yuri and how he might react. “Why do I feel like he'll take the news of me not competing this year harder than the actual reason why?”

Victor laughed at the question and took his hand as they arrived at the bus stop. Yu-topia wasn't a long trip away, but unlike their own apartment it wasn't exactly within walking distance of Yuuri's doctor. The bus they needed to take wasn't due for about another twenty minutes according to the posted schedule, so Victor looked around for anything nearby that they could do to pass the time. There was a small book store and a cafe, and a clothing store that appeared to be closed. He excitedly walked towards the cafe, with a confused Yuuri following him.

“If you're hungry we can get dinner at the inn, remember?” he asked, already looking forward to his mother's cooking.

“I just want a drink,” Victor said with a playful smile. “We can see if there are any pregnancy books next door while we wait too, if you like!”

Yuuri looked over at the book shop and nodded. “Yeah, it couldn't hurt to get a head start on knowing what I'm in for,” he said as he entered the cafe with Victor. He tried his best to ignore the handful of stares they received from people who recognized them and instead focused his attention on how nice the shop smelled. He gave the barista a friendly smile while Victor ordered for both of them, even keeping the doctor's advice in mind and ordering decaf for Yuuri. While they waited for their drinks, he started thinking about making the announcement of his pregnancy to his parents and Mari. It wasn't that he didn't think they would be happy for him and Victor—quite the contrary, he knew for a fact that they all would be. But he was still processing everything himself and couldn't help feeling a little nervous. And then there was Yurio and Phichit, not to mention his other friends that he'd been looking forward to seeing during competitions this year...

“Are you sure you still want to start telling people this soon?” Victor asked in a hushed tone as they left the cafe, as if he'd been reading his mind the whole time. “We can keep it our little secret for a while, if you want...” He handed Yuuri's drink to him with a smile.

Yuuri shook his head. “It's okay. We can tell my family and a few close friends, then make the big social media announcement to everyone else later.” He took a sip of his coffee and bit his lip nervously as they went next door to the bookstore. The fact that it didn't seem as busy as the coffee shop did a lot to calm his nerves. The section on pregnancy and child development was near the front of the store so it didn't take them very long to find it. He picked up a few different books targeted towards omegas who were expecting their first child, examining each of them before deciding to just get all three.

“Ooh, Yuuri, we should get this too!” Victor held up a book of baby names and smiled. Yuuri started to comment that they were still a long way from needing to pick a name, but the look on Victor's face was so cute and he had to admit the idea did make his heart flutter a little. He took the book from Victor and held it with the others before walking to the register to buy them.

“Hello, Yuuri-kun, Vicchan!” said the kind older woman who owned the shop as she saw them approaching. “I hope you're doing well!”

Yuuri smiled politely at her and nodded. “We are, thank you,” he said as he set the books down on the counter. As she examined the books to ring up the proper prices for them, her eyes lit up.

“Oh, congratulations!” she said happily. “How far along?”

“About seven weeks,” Yuuri told her, nervously placing a hand on his stomach. “We just found out a couple of days ago, and just left the doctor. We're actually on our way to the inn to tell my parents, but we're sort of keeping it a secret for now outside of family and our rinkmates, so...”

The old woman nodded understandingly and put a finger to her lips. “Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.” She took the money Victor handed her, gave him his change, and put the books in a paper bag before handing them to Yuuri. “Come visit again soon, okay?”

Yuuri nodded and smiled again before he and Victor turned to leave. He frowned when he saw that the bus was pulling away from the stop across the street, but when he saw Victor already opening the Uber app on his phone he relaxed a bit.

“Should we call _okaa-san_ to let her know we're coming?” Victor asked him, entering their destination on the app. “I see you have your hands full so I can call her once I've requested our ride.”

Yuuri shook his head and gave him an eager smile. “I think the surprise will have more of an impact if we don't call first.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor make the big announcement to family and friends, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY Y'ALL. I had chapter 2 done sooner than I expected, tbh. Here's Yuuri and Victor telling the big news to Yuuri's family, Phichit, and Yurio. Next chapter will be more people finding out, but I may not write out every single scene so it doesn't get repetitive. I thought about including more characters in this chapter, but I didn't want to end up making it run too long and basically be the same scene over and over with a different character/set of characters. But either way, I had a lot of fun writing everyone's reactions!
> 
> Also, some important things to keep in mind about the story based on what's happened so far:  
> -Victor and Yuuri live in Hasetsu, not far from Yu-Topia. Victor still owns his apartment in St. Petersburg, and this will come up later on.  
> -Victor has retired from competing and up until now he's continued to coach Yuuri full time, and as mentioned last chapter he teaches a novice skating class at Ice Castle and does private lessons.  
> -This takes place 3 years after season 1, and currently in the timeline it's early May. So Yuuri is 27, Victor is 31, Yurio is 18, Phichit just turned 24, etc.

Yuuri barely made it through the front door when he was greeted by a very excited Hiroko.

“Yuuri! It's so nice to see you!” she beamed, kissing him on the cheek. “I would have thought you'd have brought Vicchan.”

“I did. He's behind me, our Uber driver wanted a selfie with him,” he said with a slight blush. A moment later Victor came through the door, and Hiroko greeted him with a hug and a kiss also.

“You should have called to let me know you were coming by!” she said, smiling up at both of them. “I would have had dinner ready when you got here!”

Yuuri's stomach growled at the mention of food, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but he just ignored it and smiled back at her. “It's okay. We wanted it to be a surprise that we were coming. We actually have some news we wanted to share too, while we're here. Are Dad and Mari busy?”

“Oh, are Yuuri and Vicchan here?” Yuuri hears his dad ask from the next room. A moment later he appeared in the doorway. “I didn't know they were coming by.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” Victor beamed, waving at him. “We wanted to tell you in person that--”

“Vitya, wait till Mari is here,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

“Oh, your sister is cleaning one of the guest rooms. You should go find her. I'll get dinner started!” As Hiroko disappeared down the hall, Yuuri took the bag of books from Victor and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before heading towards his room, leaving him alone with his father.

When he was on his way back to the main entrance of the inn, he nearly bumped into Mari.

“Hey, look who decided to come visit,” she said with a soft smile, ruffling his hair. “Mom didn't say anything about you coming.”

“Yeah, we uh...didn't call first, it was sort of a surprise,” Yuuri told her. “Victor and I...wanted to tell you guys something, so we figured we'd come do it in person,” He tried to hide the blush on his face by looking at the floor.

“Judging by the look on your face it must be pretty big news then, hm?" she asked. "What is it?”

Yuuri motioned for her to walk with him back to where everyone else was. “I want to tell you and Mom and Dad all at once, come on.”

“Aw, I don't even get a hint? You're no fun,” she teased. When they reached the common area again, they found their dad and Victor laughing about something or another and sat down to join them. A moment later, Hiroko appeared again, placing two bowls of katsudon in front of Victor and Yuuri before sitting down with them. Victor thanked her and immediately dug in, while Yuuri are a little more slowly. He was starving, but a sudden pang of nervousness seemed to overpower his appetite.

“So what's the big announcement then?” Mari asked eagerly after waiting for him to get a few bites in. Yuuri blushed again and set his chopsticks down before looking over at Victor.

“W-well...” he began, smiling as he and Victor exchanged a knowing look. “We found out the other day that I'm pregnant!”

Silence fell at the table, save for a collective gasp from Yuuri's parents and sister. Hiroko was the first to speak up, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yuuri, are you really?” she asked, her eyes shining.

He nodded. “We actually came here straight from the doctor's office. We have pictures,” he said, looking over at Victor, who pulled a yellow envelope out of his coat. He opened it and pulled out the ultrasound photos that they were given, and passed them across the table. Hiroko took them first, holding it so that her husband and daughter could see.

“Toshiya, look! Look at our grandbaby!” she beamed, clearly beside herself. Mari looked at the ultrasound image for a moment before rushing to the other side of the table and sweeping Yuuri up in a tight hug.

“I'm so happy for you,” she said, ruffling his hair. “I thought I noticed a difference in your scent, but then you always smell a little stronger when you're around Vicchan--”

“Nee-san!” Yuuri protested, his face scarlet. He hugged her back, despite his embarrassment from her comment. After releasing Yuuri, Mari looked at Victor with a playful grin.

“You take care of my brother and my niece or nephew, you hear?” she teased. “I don't want to have to come after you.”

“I'll look after them both, I promise,” Victor said, smiling back at her as he looped his arm around Yuuri's waist.

Later, when Hiroko had gone to tend to the dishes and Toshiya and Mari had gone to check on some of their guests, Yuuri lay in his bed, cuddling Victor.

“Are you sure you don't want to go soak in the onsen for a while?” he asked him. “Just because I can't right now shouldn't stop you from enjoying yourself...”

Victor shook his head. “I'm okay, don't worry,” he said. “The onsen is nice, but I much prefer being right here with you two...” He slid his hand up Yuuri's shirt and  caressed the tiny swell of his belly, and when Yuuri blushed and buried his face into his chest he chuckled.

“I know, I ate too much katsudon; you don't have to be such a tease about it,” he pouted.

“I think it's cute,” Victor replied, still rubbing it gently. “I can't wait until you start to show for real, and everyone will see you, my beautiful omega, carrying my pups...”

Yuuri made a face. “Hey now, we don't know yet if it's more than one...” he said. A few seconds later, his phone started ringing, startling him. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an incoming Facetime call from Phichit. Suddenly remembering he'd texted him earlier and asked to call when he was free, he picked up his phone and accepted the call.

“Yuuri, what's up?” Phichit asked. “You said you had something to tell me?”

“I do!” Yuuri replied, smiling at his friend. “Well, _we_ do, actually...” He moved the phone slightly so that he and Victor were both visible. “So, you know how I wasn't able to make it to Bangkok last week for your birthday?”

“Yeah...but I guess I can forgive you, after the gift you sent me,” Phichit teased, referring to the autographed _The King and the Skater_ poster Victor had found online and bought for him. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I just wanted to let you know we'll definitely be able to come next year,” Yuuri said. “But we'll be bringing a guest...”

Phichit's eyes lit up. “Oh, will Plisetsky be coming with you? Or your parents, or Mari?”

“No, and while my family would like to see Thailand someday, I doubt they'd be able to leave the inn for more than a day or so,” Yuuri said with a grin.

“You haven't met them yet, but we do have a picture,” Victor chimed in, reaching for the envelope sitting on the nightstand and pulling the ultrasound picture out. Waiting another moment to build suspense, he finally held the picture up so that Phichit could see it.

“The picture's kind of dark, I don't see―wait...wait, _Yuuri!_ ” he gasped. “Oh my God, Yuuri, really?” Yuuri nodded, and his smile broadened. “Congratulations! You must be so excited! Hey, I get to throw your baby shower, right?”

Yuuri laughed. “You might have to take that up with my mom, but if anyone can convince her not to invite all of Hasetsu, I'm sure you could.”

“Who said I wouldn't be bringing all of Thailand with me?”

“I'll hang up, Phichit.”

“Noooo, Yuuuuuri!”

~~

“You two had better have a good reason for calling at this hour.”

“Isn't it only 8 pm in St. Petersburg?" Yuuri asked hesitantly, looking at Victor to confirm. His husband nodded, equally confused by the younger Yuri's statement.

“I meant for you two. You're six hours ahead so that means it's 2 in the morning. Don't you start training tomorrow, Katsudon?”

Yuuri chuckled and looked down. “Normally, yes. But that's sort of why we're calling. I wanted to go ahead and tell you I'm not going to be competing this year.”

“WHAT?”

Victor had to stifle a giggle as he captured a screenshot of Yuri's expression. “If you're worried about us still coming to support you, don't. We'll be there,” he explained.

“That's not it!” the teenager retorted, though he would have been lying if he said he didn't want them present and cheering him on. “You aren't retiring are you?”

“Well, in all honesty I don't know what my plans are beyond this season,” Yuuri said. “I've decided to see how I feel about coming back to the ice by the time the Grand Prix Final comes around. So, say...seven months?”

“You'd better come back so I can kick your...wait, why seven months? What...?” Yuri paused for a moment, almost not noticing when Victor held Yuuri's ultrasound picture up to their webcam. “Wait...no...you're not...”

“I am!” Yuuri beamed proudly. “We found out a few days ago.”

“Aren't you excited for us, Yura?" Victor asked, hugging his husband tightly.

“More like disgusted. This obviously means you two have done shit I don't want to think about," he shot back, though the smile he was struggling to hold back betrayed him. “Have you told anyone else yet?”

“Just my family and Phichit,” Yuuri admitted. “We had to make you one of the first too!”

“We would have texted you earlier but we figured you'd be busy training,” Victor said apologetically.

It was true. Yuri had been training really hard, even this early on, and he'd only just gotten home from the rink about an hour ago. And that was only because Yakov had insisted so he wouldn't tire himself out. “So are you keeping it a secret for now?”

“Outside of a select few, yes,” Victor said, with Yuuri nodding in agreement. “There's still Yakov, Mila, Georgi, the Nishigoris, and Christophe,” he listed off. “And we aren't going public about it on social media until Yuuri starts showing...”

“And how long will that be, another week and a half?" he asked, smirking at the way his comment made Yuuri blush. “I'll keep your secret, don't worry,” he added with a genuine smile. “Oh, and take care of Katsudon, Victor. I meant what I said about kicking his ass next season.”

Yuuri smiled back at him, a familiar competitive gleam in his eyes. “I'll have to hold you to that. Goodnight, Yurio.”

When the video call ended, Yuuri yawned and rested his head on Victor's shoulder. Despite usually being more of a night owl, the excitement of the day had worn him out.

“Tired?” Victor asked in a gentle voice. Yuuri stubbornly shook his head no, but his expression said otherwise. The alpha watched as his eyes slowly drifted shut, then softly kissed the top of his head before moving him so that he was lying down. Next he powered off his laptop, moved it off of the bed, and joined Yuuri under the covers, smiling as he heard Makkachin snoring softly at their feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @capn_fuzzy for fic updates and shitposts!
> 
> Edit: So I edited the chapter to fix one (1) typo and somehow the whole formatting of the chapter got fucked up, sorry about that everyone! I fixed it and it should be fine now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko reassures Yuuri that it's okay to be nervous and that he's got this, and Victor has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'ALL. I started this chapter yesterday just planning to get a little bit done but the stars and planets must have been PERFECTLY ALIGNED because once I started the flow just would. Not. Stop. and I ended up finishing it, and even getting a friend to look it over for me for errors! I wanted to post it yesterday evening SOOOO BAD but since I spent so much of yesterday plugging chapter 2 on Twitter I thought it best to wait. And then I woke up this morning like OK I WAITED LONG ENOUGH IT'S T I M E.
> 
> Sorry, I'm just really excited about this one because shit's gonna start getting _real_

Yuuri stepped into the apartment, unhooked Makkachin's leash and smiled as he watched the poodle immediately make a beeline for his water bowl. His morning sickness hadn't gotten much better, and according to his doctor and the pregnancy books he'd gotten he shouldn't have expected it to until at least his second trimester. But the nausea medication he'd been prescribed did help a little, and this morning he was even able to tolerate a slightly heartier breakfast than just a piece of fruit or a granola bar before his stomach would try to reject it. After his walk with Makkachin he decided to do a load of laundry, and maybe visit Victor at the rink if he felt well enough.

Okay, so he also wanted to see if he could catch Yuuko while she wasn't busy too. He had some questions for her and he knew from experience if he were to call or text her, the triplets would be more likely to have her phone on them than she would. And he wasn't exactly keen on the prospect of becoming a viral sensation again anytime soon.

~~

“Yuuri, hi!” Yuuko said cheerfully, waving at her childhood friend as he walked through the front door of the ice rink. “It's good to see that you're feeling better; Victor said you'd been sick.”

“Yeah, I thought I'd come surprise him and sit in on one of his lessons,” Yuuri said. “I was wanting to come see you too, if you aren't busy, and...ask for some advice. Takeshi and the girls aren't around, are they?”

“No, no! Takeshi's in a meeting with the owners and the girls are in a lesson with Victor right now, actually,” she explained. “And I'm not busy at the moment, I just reorganized everything and we don't usually have public customers this time of day, so...what's up? Is everything okay?” She gave Yuuri a concerned look.

“Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...” Yuuri hesitated a moment before continuing. “When you first found out you were pregnant, were you...you know, scared? I mean...it's normal, right? I remember you telling me you were a little nervous at first, but you seemed so calm when you told me...”

“Well, to be honest, I was terrified when I tested positive, and I don't think I ever told you this, but I actually came to you about it before even telling Takeshi, and...wait,” Yuuko paused, eyeing him suspiciously. “Yuuri, are you saying...?” Yuuri nodded, and she gasped. “And you just drop in on me like this and tell me so casually? Yuuri!” She reached across the counter and hugged him tightly. “That's so great! I thought Victor seemed happier when he came in this morning. I wonder why he didn't say anything...”

“I told him I wanted to be the one to tell you, since we were so close,” Yuuri told her. “And I didn't want to call, because I know the girls like to sneak your phone away from you, and...”

“Say no more, we all know what happened last time,” she said with a chuckle. “But in all seriousness, Yuuri, I couldn't be happier for you. And yes, it is completely normal to be scared. But I promise you everything will be fine. You and Victor will make great parents,” she assured him. “I see him with Axel, Lutz, and Loop almost every day, and he's so great with them. He'll make an amazing father.” She stepped out from behind the counter and motioned for him to follow her to the rink. “Come on, let's go watch.”

Yuuri nodded and followed Yuuko. They quietly opened the door from the front lobby to the rink and stepped inside, the cool air making Yuuri shiver and zip up his jacket. He saw Victor standing at the other end of the ice, appearing to be comforting a discouraged-looking Axel, who was on her knees. He was too far to hear what he was saying to her, but the gentle look on his face spoke volumes, and a moment later he could see the young girl starting to stand up, her legs wobbly but her face determined. Holding tightly to the side railing, she was able to regain her stability and went to join her sisters a few feet ahead of her. The scene made Yuuri's heart melt.

“He's always so patient with them,” she said, reading the expression on Yuuri's face. “She took a pretty nasty fall last week and I know her hip is still a little sore even after taking a break from her lessons to recover. I've been trying to tell her not to push herself too much, but you know how stubborn she can be. Victor's been really good about encouraging her to take things at her own pace...”

Victor watched Axel with a smile, and as he looked across the rink Yuuri and Yuuko caught his eye. He quickly skated across the rink to greet them.

“Yuuri! I wasn't expecting you,” he said. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I am now,” he said. “I walked Makka and did some laundry after you left, and then I wanted to come say hi. And I told Yuuko about...you know...”

“Yeah, he did! And now I have to congratulate you too!” she said, grinning at Victor. “I was just telling Yuuri how great you are with kids, and that it's normal to be nervous. He'll be fine.”

Victor chuckled. “Thanks, Yuuko-chan. So what was it like in the beginning for you?” he asked.

“Well, like I was telling Yuuri, I actually told him I was pregnant before I told Takeshi,” she explained. “I had just turned 19, and here I was, this terrified university student who still lived with my parents...I didn't know for sure at the time what the future held for us. We'd talked about getting married, sure, but neither of us had mentioned kids yet...” She looked over at her three daughters with a fond smile. “He seemed like he'd wanted to keep me to himself for a while, but when I finally told him, he was so happy. Looking back, I wouldn't change any of it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if two young, naive college kids with barely any prior experience with children could survive a pregnancy with triplets—and believe me, I did not make it easy for Takeshi during those nine months,” she added with a laugh, “then you two will be fine. And if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask.”

Yuuri smiled too, feeling much more calm than he had in days, and grateful that he had a friend close to his own age that he could go to for pregnancy advice.

~~

At 12 weeks, Yuuri was nearing the end of his first trimester. While his most recent check-up a few days ago didn't include an ultrasound, all of his other tests had gone as expected and everything seemed to be going smoothly. And much to his relief, his morning sickness was finally starting to become less severe.

Though maybe it was just because he'd pinpointed what foods he was able to eat without feeling violently ill afterwards.

And Victor noticed that some of said foods were...unusual, to say the least.

He found Yuuri at the kitchen table one morning, one of his pregnancy books in one hand and a chocolate-chip waffle in the other. The fact that he was eating the waffle with his hand was only slightly strange, but not enough for him to say anything. What prompted him to speak up, however, was the fact that it appeared to still be frozen.

“Is the toaster oven broken, love?” he asked, looking at Yuuri. The omega looked back at him and shook his head.

“I don't think so, why do you ask?”

“Because you're eating a frozen waffle. We have a waffle maker, you know.”

Yuuri looked at the half-eaten waffle in his hand for a moment before taking another bite. “Yeah, but they're actually pretty good this way. Actually, would you mind getting me another one out of the box? I'm still pretty hungry.”

Puzzled, but wanting to honor Yuuri's request nonetheless, Victor did as he was asked. “Are you sure you don't want me to heat this one up for you?” he asked him, putting the box back in the freezer and reaching into the cabinet for a plate. Yuuri shook his head, holding what was left of his first waffle between his teeth and making grabby hands at it, and Victor handed it over with a resigned sigh. “I'll see you in a while, _solnyshko_. Call if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” Yuuri assured him. He set his book down on the table and stood up to kiss Victor. “Tell the Nishigoris hi for me, and be careful!”

Victor hummed in affirmation into the kiss and stroked Yuuri's cheek softly before turning to leave. A few moments later, Yuuri found himself with only Makkachin, his book, and his breakfast for company.

Victor had no sooner made it to Ice Castle and chained his bike to the bike rack when his phone rang. Expecting it to be Yuuri, he was surprised to see Yakov's name on his caller ID. He swiped the screen to answer and held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Vitya,” came the familiar, gruff voice of his former coach. “I know things are busy for you lately, with Yuuri, but I've got a favor to ask.”

“A favor?” he repeated. “Yakov...is everything all right?”

“Yes, but...” He could tell that he was hesitant to continue, but listened intently. “But you know that I'm getting on in years, and lately I haven't felt as if I can be as effective of a coach as I have been so I've decided to retire from coaching. And I was hoping that maybe you'd take Yura on as a student.”

Victor froze. Sure, he knew that Yakov had been experiencing some health issues over the last year or so, but still wasn't expecting to hear this news this soon. And he'd been considering scouting for new skaters besides Yuuri to coach full-time, but... “What about Mila?”

“She's moving to Italy to train alongside her girlfriend, that Crispino girl,” Yakov explained. “I already asked Georgi if he would coach Yura, but he seems to do better with coaching junior skaters, and Yura has always looked up to you more...Look, Vitya, I know it's asking a lot. All I'm asking for now is that you think it over. Talk to Yuuri, even. But let me know one way or the other soon.”

“Okay. I'm sure we can arrange something. I just got to the rink here to teach my beginners' class but I'll talk to Yuuri when I get a chance. Thank you, Yakov.”

After ending the call, Victor headed inside, thinking about the conversation he'd just had with his coach. On one hand, if he could pick a skater besides Yuuri to coach, it would probably be someone else that he was familiar with, like a former rinkmate. On the other hand, would Yurio be okay with coming to Hasetsu to train at Ice Castle, or would becoming his new coach require uprooting himself and Yuuri and going back to St. Petersburg, having to find Yuuri a new doctor in the process? Or would he be going back to Russia with Yurio, leaving Yuuri in Hasetsu for the next several months? As soon as the very thought crossed his mind of leaving his pregnant husband alone, he shook his head and scolded himself for even considering such a thing. He put the phone call in the back of his mind for the time being, making a mental note to discuss it with Yuuri when he got home.

~~

Yuuri scrolled idly through his Instagram feed and looked longingly at the pictures of his friends and competitors, all posting pictures from their respective training sessions or video previews of their routines for the upcoming season. As excited as he was to enter this new chapter of his life with Victor, a part of him couldn't help being a little sad that he would have to put his career on hold, at least for the upcoming year. He'd already made a playlist of songs to choose from for his programs for the season, and had even narrowed his potential free skate down to three when he'd started experiencing morning sickness. He closed the Instagram app and rubbed his eyes, then stretched across the couch, considering taking a nap when he heard the front door open.

“Yuuri, _taidama!_ ” Victor said cheerfully as he walked through the door, scratching Makkachin's fluffy ears the moment the poodle met him at the entrance.

“ _Okaeri,_ ” he yawned, sitting up and smiling at him. Acknowledging the questioning look on Victor's face, he waved his hand dismissively. “Don't worry, you didn't wake me, I hadn't fallen asleep yet. How did your class go?”

“Wonderful! Loop's posture is improving dramatically, and Axel even managed a full rotation on a toe loop today too!” he said proudly. “She pouted when I told her that jumps in general are still a little advanced for someone her age whose body is still developing, but I made sure to tell her I was proud of her for being so ambitious.” He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Yuuri. “Oh, and Yakov called this morning. He asked me to talk to you about something.”

Yuuri perked up. “Oh? What's that?” He could sense that Victor seemed...not himself when he brought up the subject.

“Well,” he began, trying to choose his words carefully. “How would you feel if...if I coached Yura this upcoming season?”

There was silence for a moment while Yuuri considered his answer. “Well, Yakov asked you, I'm assuming, so ultimately this is your decision, not mine--”

“But I do want your input,” Victor replied. “I figured that doing this would involve either flying him here to Japan and letting him stay with us, or going to St. Petersburg. I do still own my apartment there, so we'd have a place to live, and there are a number of amazing omega prenatal facilities that we could have your records transferred to. I just didn't want to make my decision before asking you first,” he explained.

Yuuri smiled, and thought for a moment. If Victor did coach the younger Yuri, he'd be able to go with him to his competitions, and he'd at least be able to interact with other skaters, if not by skating alongside them, then by cheering them on from the stands. “If you really want to, and I can tell you kind of do, then I think you should,” he finally said. “And technically speaking, I can go to his competitions with you, at least until I reach 36 weeks. I read that pregnant people can fly up until then unless there are serious health issues, and we may not know the competition dates yet but my due date isn't until mid-December so I might only have to sit out the Grand Prix Final...”

Victor listened to Yuuri, nodding in agreement. “Would you be okay changing doctors if we end up going back to Russia?”

“Well, I do really like the one I have,” he admitted, “so it would be preferable if Yurio came here. But I love you and support you, so I'll go to St. Petersburg if it comes to that.”

Victor smiled. “What have I done to deserve someone as supportive as you, my Yuuri?” He reached out and took Yuuri's hand, cupping it in his own. “I love you so much, do you know that?”

“You may have told me a time or two,” Yuuri teased. “And I also have a bond mark, a wedding ring, and your baby inside of me to show for it, too...”

The couple both giggled and snuggled together on the couch for a moment when they were interrupted by Victor's phone again. He pouted at the intrusion, but answered when he saw that it was Yuri calling.

“Oi, I'm not gonna have to get drunk and dry hump you to convince you to coach me, am I, old man?” the younger skater asked. Victor could tell by his tone that he was smiling, and therefore, joking.

“Oh, no, of course not,” he said. “But...how would you feel about training in Hasetsu and staying in our guest room?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so listen I have a literal spreadsheet made to better visualize what events/pregnancy milestones should go in what chapters and there are going to be some good ones in chapter 4!
> 
> Also, I wonder where Mila learned the "hauling my gay ass to a whole different country for love/a piece of that ass" thing from, hmmMMMMMMM I WONDER *side-eyes Victor "Practically Invented Being Thirsty and Extra" Nikiforov*
> 
> follow me on Twitter @capn_fuzzy and tumblr @fuzzycatsandgoofyhats for updates, upcoming chapter previews, seak peeks into my Utter Mess of a writing process, or to ask me questions about the fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Nikiforov-Katsukis adjust to a new guest, a certain someone makes their first "appearance", and Yuuri breaks the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdigdhigh hi guys, sorry about the late update! A few days after I posted chapter 3, my laptop crapped the bed so I wasn't able to get much work done on chapter 4. But I got my new one in the mail today (and I love it!!!!!) and I was able to finish the chapter using what I'd already started and some notes that I'd saved on my phone. I was really excited about this chapter, especially the end, and there's a lot more exciting baby milestones coming in the next couple of chapters! Also, right now the timeline is at about late June, so they still have a few months to go before the GP series starts!

Yuuri stood in front of the closet, wanting to kick himself for letting the laundry fall behind this week and making a mental note to gather up a load to wash when he and Victor got back from the airport with Yurio later. For now, though, he needed to find something to wear that wasn't pajamas, because Victor was on his way home from the rink to pick him up so that they could make it to the airport before Yurio's flight landed. None of his jeans were clean, but he did find a pair of black leggings and a blue t-shirt that had both faded considerably over years of wear and decided that they would have to do. After tossing his towel in the laundry basket and putting on his deodorant and a fresh pair of boxer briefs he put the leggings on first. He noticed that they seemed a little more snug around his waist than he remembered, but didn't think much of it. When he put his shirt on, though, something felt different about the way it fit too. He looked in the mirror and his eyes were immediately drawn to his belly; his shirt wasn't tight all over, like when he would normally gain weight in his midsection, just in the front. His fingers trembled as he put a hand on the small bump, and he couldn't help but smile. He started to reach for his phone on the dresser when he heard the front door open.

“Yuuri, I hope you're ready!” Victor called in a singsong voice as he walked in.

“Just finishing up!” Yuuri replied, grabbing his phone and wallet, and a pair of socks from the top dresser drawer and heading for the living room. When he met Victor there he was met with a soft gasp.

“Wow...” he said in a near-whisper. “Yuuri, you're showing!”

Yuuri blushed, having expected it to still be subtle enough that only he would really notice. “Yeah...I guess where I've been wearing baggier clothes over the last week I hadn't really thought about it, but this was all that was clean, so...”

“Oh, please lift your shirt so I can see!” Victor said, in that tone that he knew Yuuri couldn't say no to. A little embarrassed, he did as Victor said and pulled his shirt up, revealing the slight curve of his belly. Victor let out another delighted gasp and rushed to Yuuri, immediately putting his hands on it.

“Your hands are cold,” Yuuri pouted playfully.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself,” Victor teased back. “But look, _lyubov moya_ , you've got a bump now! You look so cute!” He caressed it gently, smiling down at it.

“Yeah...we won't be able to hide it from the public much longer,” Yuuri pointed out. “I'll probably be able to put it off for another couple of weeks, tops, but soon the rest of my clothes won't be able to hide it and we'll have to make the announcement before the cover of a tabloid does it for us...” The realization that they were going to a crowded airport sent a chill up his spine. “It's...not too warm today for me to wear a jacket, is it?”

Victor gave him a reassuring smile. “There's a slight chill today, I think you could wear a light one. But remember not to let your body temperature get too high.”

Yuuri nodded and quickly walked to the bedroom to grab his jacket. Looking in the mirror again, he put the jacket on and zipped it up. It was a little big on him, so it added a bit to the overall size of his frame, but it wasn't as form-fitting as the shirt underneath and didn't draw attention to his stomach. He went to the living room again and nodded at his husband. “Okay, I'm ready now. We don't want to keep him waiting.”

The drive to the airport was uneventful for the most part, except for Victor having to pull over before they even got on the freeway because Yuuri suddenly got carsick. Ten minutes later they were back on the road and Yuuri was slowly nursing a can of ginger ale. After an hour of driving, Victor pulled into a parking space surprisingly close to the entrance of the airport, considering how crowded it was. He held Yuuri's hand as they headed in together, checking the flight tracker on the airline's website from his phone as they walked through the double doors. Yurio's flight seemed to be running a bit ahead of schedule and appeared to be beginning its descent. They had agreed to meet him at baggage claim, which wasn't far from where they'd entered. When they got there the area was still mostly empty except for one or two other people, presumably also awaiting the arrival of loved ones.

“We should find a gift shop or at least a vending machine before we leave,” Yuuri said quietly. “I'd like to get something to soothe my stomach before we leave, in case I end up needing it...”

“We will,” Victor assured him. “Would you like to try sitting in the back on the ride home?”

Yuuri's eyes widened. “God, no, the front seat will be fine,” he insisted, remembering how motion-sick he sometimes got during family road trips as a kid. “Besides, we don't know how much Yura brought with him; he might need the extra room back there for his things.”

Victor nodded, realizing that Yuuri was right. He continued to look at his phone, seeing on the website that the plane seemed to have landed. “He should be coming soon,” he said, pocketing his phone. “Are you feeling okay? I can go find a gift shop and you can wait here...”

Yuuri thought for a moment, then smiled. “It's okay. We can all go together, in case Yurio wants to stop and get something too.” He stood patiently, keeping his hands in his jacket pockets. He smiled as he pressed his hands gently against his bump, relieved that he was able to do so without drawing attention.

“Oi, old man, katsudon!” the familiar voice of their younger friend and competitor rang out through the mostly empty, but slowly filling up, baggage claim area. As he approached the couple, they saw that he was dragging his carry-on bag behind him, but didn't seem to have his cat carrier like they'd anticipated.

“Did you not bring Potya with you?” Yuuri asked.

“He hates flying,” Yurio explained. “I thought about it, since I'll be away from home for so long, but I didn't want to stress him out so Yakov agreed to take care of him.” He looked in the direction of the baggage carousel as it whirred loudly and began to circle around. “Come on, let's get my things and get out of here.” He walked towards the area where bags came out onto the belt, wanting to be able to grab his luggage as quickly as possible.

“How much did you bring?” Victor asked.

“Besides this bag, just one more,” Yurio said. “And you're helping me with it, since Katsudon can't do any heavy lifting--”

“Hey, I can still carry a suitcase at least,” Yuuri pouted. “And be careful, we still aren't going public about it yet,” he added in a hushed voice.

“Well you'll have to pretty soon, by the look of things,” he replied with a smirk. “I give it until the end of the week before it gets too obvious to hide under a jacket.”

“Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?” Yuuri asked with a grin. “And you'll help us take the picture for the announcement, right?

“Hey, I just came here for Victor to coach me, not to get involved in...” he started to retort, but cut himself off. To be honest Yuri really was happy for his former rivals. He wasn't going to make it obvious to them, of course, but it was true.

After retrieving the luggage, the trio headed for the main entrance again, making a quick stop first to the nearest gift shop they found. Yuuri bought a bottle of water and a bag of hard ginger-flavored candy for the ride home, already feeling mildly nauseous at the thought of being in the car for another hour. By the time they made it back to the car he was surprisingly out of breath, despite being the only one not carrying something heavy.

“Are you all right?” Victor asked him, concerned.

“Yeah, 'm fine,” he said. “Just need to take off my jacket.” He unzipped it and slipped it off of himself as he got into the car.

“Wow, it's even more obvious than I expected without the jacket,” Yuri said, putting his carry-on bag in the back seat while Victor put his bigger suitcase in the trunk. “How far along are you again?”

“A little over thirteen weeks,” Yuuri said. He placed a hand on his bump and smiled nervously, already feeling sick again at the thought of the car moving.

“Oh, I almost forgot, here,” the younger alpha said, tossing something at him that he'd fished out of his coat pocket.

“What is this?” Yuuri asked, recognizing the logo of the airline on the label.

“Don't tell me after three years you still can't read Cyrillic, katsudon,” he scoffed. “I grabbed an extra packet of pretzels from the refreshment cart on the plane. I read that dry foods like that can help with motion sickness.”

Yuuri smiled at the gesture. “That was really thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

“Oh, please. I just don't want to deal with you puking all over the car,” he retorted. “Just because you're knocked up and sick doesn't mean I should have to suffer too.”

A moment later, Victor opened the driver's side door and got in, leaning over to kiss Yuuri before starting the car. “Yura, we made sure to furnish the guest room with a few things before we came to get you, but let us know if you need anything else, okay?”

Yuri responded with a disinterested grunt as he put his earbuds in and turned on his music. The trip back to Victor and Yuuri's apartment was surprisingly peaceful.

~~

Yuuri lay sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through his Twitter feed while he waited for Victor and Yurio to get back from practice. He wasn't much of a social media person to begin with, but even he had to admit he'd been neglecting the influx of mentions he knew were waiting in his notifications. And almost all of them were of fans asking what his plans were for the season. He knew it was going to be a question he'd have to answer eventually, and with even his off-season clothes beginning to fit him more snugly now, he figured he should probably get it out of the way now. He'd been talking it over with Victor over the last few days, and while they hadn't decided for sure when they would make their “official” social media announcement, they'd decided to do it sometime this week, and that each of them would make their own post on their own respective pages. They'd even taken a few pictures to use for the announcement—some were mirror selfies, others were taken by Yurio. He scrolled through his camera roll looking for his favorite when he settled on one that was taken in front of their bedroom mirror. Yuuri was holding his phone and smiling brightly, a soft blush gracing his cheeks, and Victor was standing behind him with his arms around his waist, holding his hands on his bump so that they formed a heart shape. And upon closer inspection, Makkachin could be seen snoozing at the foot of their bed behind both of them. That particular detail wasn't intentional, but something about it made Yuuri particularly fond of it. He opened his Twitter app again, tapped the button to create a new tweet, and selected the picture. He thought for another few moments before adding the caption:

 

> “I know a lot of you have been asking about my plans for the season, and I promise I haven't been intentionally ignoring anyone. Victor and I have been keeping it a secret up until now, but today we'd like to announce that we're expecting!”

 

He felt a twinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach as his thumb hovered over the “Tweet” button, but decided to go for it. He posted it, then set his phone down on the end table next to the couch as he sat up to stretch. He briefly debated on whether or not he should get started on dinner when his phone suddenly rang. He almost ignored it but then saw that Phichit was Facetiming him. He picked up his phone again and answered.

“Yuuri! You and Victor are trending!” he exclaimed before Yuuri could even greet him.

“What? Really?” he asked, thinking that it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since he'd made his Twitter post.

“Yeah, here,” Phichit said, sending him a screenshot from his own Instagram feed. Yuuri opened the message and saw, plain as day, the hashtag **#victuurinextgen** was in fact already trending. And apparently, Victor had hopped aboard the train, as one of the top posts. He'd chosen a similar picture to the one Yuuri had posted, but in his picture they were standing to the side rather than directly facing the mirror, and Yuuri blushed at the fact that his bump was more noticeable from this angle.

> V-nikiforov: December is going to be a busy month for us. In addition to coaching @yuri-plisetsky to the top of the GPF podium and spending my birthday/Christmas with my wonderful in-laws, Yuuri and I also want to announce that a new addition to the Nikiforov-Katsuki family will be arriving on the 19th!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes patience is a virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. It's like 95% fluff. Yurio is only mentioned briefly in this chapter but don't worry, he's definitely around and whether he wants to admit it or not, is going to be the most doting, protective uncle to this child.
> 
> Thanks to [IncandescentAntelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope) for beta-ing this for me! And thank all of you for your support so far!

Yuuri kicked his legs back and forth nervously while he and Victor waited for the doctor to come in to perform his ultrasound. According to the nurse's preliminary tests, everything was running smoothly so far, and no major issues had arisen since his last check-up. And at 16 weeks, there was the possibility of him finding out the sex of the baby. According to his pregnancy books, depending on the baby's position, the doctor still might not be able to determine whether they were a boy or a girl, and obviously he and Victor would love their child either way, but he couldn't deny that he was curious.

Not to mention, knowing would help with coming up with a name. He and Victor had decided that they would go with a Japanese name if they were having a boy, and Russian if they were having a girl.

Victor noticed the pensive expression on Yuuri's face and reached for his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Yuuri smiled in thanks, lacing their fingers together. After another few minutes, the door opened and Dr. Nakamura entered the exam room, wheeling a sonogram machine in with her.

“Hi, are you ready to see your baby?” she asked, positioning the machine next to Yuuri, who nodded.

“We've been looking forward to it all week!” Victor chimed in. “We've been reading the books we bought and it said that he should start feeling movement in the next few weeks too, is that right?”

Dr. Nakamura nodded. “Yes, it's possible to start feeling slight movement as early as 16 weeks,” she explained. “Though, since this is your first pregnancy, don't be alarmed if you don't feel anything right away; it's perfectly normal not to feel anything for a few more weeks.” After powering on the machine, she entered in Yuuri's information, then picked up the sensor wand and the bottle of gel. “Lie on your back for me, please, Yuuri.” He did as he was told, lifting his shirt to his chest. “Looks like your little one is growing nicely,” she said with a smile, eyeing his bump and making a light blush dust across his cheeks. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri nodded, looking over at Victor who was already looking at the ultrasound screen. Yuuri let out a soft hiss when the cold gel touched his stomach, but he quickly adjusted to the sensation. Before too long the image of their baby appeared on the screen, and all traces of anxiety vanished from Yuuri's mind.

“Vitya, look,” he said in a reverent whisper. “Look at our baby!”

“I know,” he said. “They really have done a lot of growing since we last saw them...”

“And looking very healthy, by the look of things,” Dr. Nakamura says with a smile. She moves the probe across Yuuri's belly and hums thoughtfully. “Your baby has all ten fingers and toes, and has a healthy heartbeat...and they seem to be a little shy today, I can't determine the sex with those little legs in the way...”

Yuuri and Victor watched intently at the screen, hoping to see their baby move, but they seemed determined on maintaining the same position, and even with gentle prodding and repositioning of the ultrasound wand, it still didn't seem like they wanted to cooperate.

“This is normal in a lot of babies,” the doctor commented as she finally decided she wasn't getting anywhere. “I'm sorry we couldn't find out the sex today, but if you'd like to schedule another appointment in a couple of weeks, we can try again!”

Victor smiles fondly at the tiny squirming image on the screen. “That sounds perfect,” he said, still holding Yuuri's hand. _“Hello little one,”_ he cooed, switching to Russian. _“We know you're feeling a little shy today, but we want you to know we love you very much.”_

Yuuri smiled, Victor's words melting his heart. He wasn't sure if the baby could hear them yet, but Victor had recently started talking to them anyway. He'd woken up on more than one morning to the sound of Victor whispering sweet nothings to his bump, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face. He blushed when he feels the doctor wiping him down with a damp washcloth, then tugged his shirt back down and sat up.

“I believe I have an opening for two weeks from today, at 10:30,” she said, printing out the pictures for them to take home. “If you'd like to go schedule that with my receptionist, I suppose I'll see you two then?”

“I'll mark it in my calendar right away!” Victor replied. “Thank you so much, doctor!” He and Yuuri said their goodbyes to her before walking out to the lobby and scheduling Yuuri's next appointment. They were supposed to meet Yurio at Ice Castle right after leaving the doctor's office, but all of a sudden Yuuri was starving, and even without him saying anything, Victor somehow knew.

“Shall we get you some lunch on the way to the rink, _zoloste_?” he asked. “What would you like? Maybe if we bring something for Yurio too he won't be as annoyed that I show up late...”

Yuuri considered for a moment what he wanted to eat. Something quick, so that Victor could get to practice as soon as possible. “A cheeseburger...or maybe chicken nuggets?” he pondered aloud, before deciding. “Actually, can I have both?”

Victor chuckled as he led Yuuri out to the car. “Of course you can. Anything for you and our little one...” He made sure Yuuri was safely buckled in before pulling out of the parking lot. “Any preference on where?”

“Just the first drive-thru we come across. I'm so hungry,” he said. Victor nodded and continued to drive until they reached McDonald's. Victor ordered for Yuuri, himself, and something for Yurio for after practice (he knew he should encourage better eating habits in the young skater while he was training, but his first competition was a while away still, and his metabolism could easily handle straying from his training regimen-approved diet once.)

“Will you be all right waiting with me at the rink, or do you want me to drop you off at home first?” Victor asked as they pulled away from the restaurant, bags in hand, and merged back into the mid-morning traffic. Yuuri reached into one of the bags for his food before answering.

“I'll probably be all right,” he said, popping a couple of fries into his mouth. “If I get too cold in the rink I can wait with Yuuko in the lobby and talk with her, and if I absolutely need to I can get a ride home.” He absently rubbed his bump, remembering what his mom had told him about how he had a tendency to hide in utero too, and how only at the final ultrasound before he was born was the doctor able to determine that Mari was in fact getting a baby brother. He knew that it wasn't inherently because of genetics that his own baby was the same way, but having them share some part of his personality (his shyness? His stubbornness? Both?) in some way, this early on...well, he couldn't help but smile.

“Something on your mind, Yuuri?” Victor asked as they pulled into the Ice Castle parking lot.

“Just thinking about what kind of personality our little one will have,” Yuuri mused. “I was camera shy when _okaa-san_ was pregnant with me so they might be a little hard-headed too.” He looked at Victor with a teasing grin. “Think you can handle two of me, Vit'enka?”

“Oh, Yuuri, you know I couldn't get enough of you,” he replied, leaning over to kiss him before they got out of the car together.

~~

Yuuri woke up on the morning of his next appointment with a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He remembered what Dr. Nakamura had said, about it being normal not to feel any movement right at the 16 week mark. And it had only been two weeks since that appointment, so maybe baby Nikiforov-Katsuki was just a late bloomer. They were developing just fine, everything was fine...

...But what if everything _wasn't_ fine? What if there was something wrong? What if Yuuri hadn't been doing enough to take care of himself and make sure the baby would be safe? What if--?

“Yuuri, _lyubov moya_ , are you all right?” a groggy Victor asked, looking up at him with concern in his tired blue eyes.

“Victor, I still haven't felt the baby move at all. What if they're hurt, or not growing properly, or...?” Yuuri's mind spiraled and he anxiously rubbed his belly over his sleep shirt. Victor reached over and took one of Yuuri's hands, lacing their fingers together.

“I'm sure that's not the case,” he said in an even, calm tone, the one he always used when Yuuri's anxiety would get the better of him. “Dr. Nakamura told us that this was normal. Yuuko told me at the rink last week that she didn't feel any movement until around 20 weeks, and that was with two more babies inside of her than you have.” This seemed to help ease Yuuri's mind a little, though he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he could be doing more to take care of himself (though he'd been having those thoughts a lot, considering he'd gone from intense training on a regular basis, to sticking to his daily yoga or ballet routines and doing simple laps around the rink, to mostly lying on the couch watching Netflix, having been banned by his coach from setting foot on the ice until well after the baby was born.)

“Everything will be fine,” Victor repeated again. “We'll go back to the doctor today, and we'll get to see our little one again, and they'll be just fine. And maybe we'll get to see what they are this time,” he added, beaming at Yuuri's bump. “Are you going to let us see you today so we know what to name you? And how to decorate your room, and what kinds of toys to get you, and--”

“Vitya, I doubt they can hear you yet,” Yuuri laughed, his mind moving to more pleasant thoughts like the nursery and clothes shopping and such. He sat up and stretched before getting out of bed to shower and get dressed.

45 minutes later, in the waiting room of Dr. Nakamura's office, Yuuri skimmed an article about baby shower ideas while he listened for his name to be called. He hadn't put much thought into a baby shower, to be honest, with most of their friends being busy in their respective home countries training for competitions, but he knew that Victor (not to mention his family) would want to have at least some sort of party. Hiroko had already practically reserved one of the banquet rooms at Yu-topia for the party and, Yuuri suspected, had probably secretly invited half of Hasetsu to celebrate the arrival of her first grandchild.

“Yuuri?” the nurse called in her familiar, gentle tone. “We're ready for you.”

Yuuri stood up, giving Victor an anxious hand squeeze as they followed the nurse down the hall. She led them to the same room they'd been in just two weeks prior, and she waits for Yuuri to get comfortable on the exam table before taking his temperature and blood pressure, and probably Yuuri's least favorite part, weighing him on the scale in the corner of the room.

“No major changes,” she said, noting the recordings on Yuuri's chart. “Have you had any new symptoms come up since your last visit?”

“No, not really,” Yuuri said. “My ankles are a little sore, but nothing that's unbearable...” He decided not to mention how enthusiastic Victor always seemed to be to offer him a foot massage at the first indication of discomfort.

“I see,” she said, making another note. “I see that you've gained a couple more kilos than anticipated based on the pattern you've shown so far, but looking at you it seems to be all baby. They're still growing at a healthy rate.”

Yuuri nodded, blushing as he put his hand on his bump. “O-okay, that's good,” he said nervously. “And...I still haven't felt them move yet, but that's normal, right?”

“Oh, of course! You'll probably start feeling something any time in the next several weeks; pregnancy is different for everyone so there's no “right” time for it to happen,” she assured him. “You're doing very well so far, Yuuri. Dr. Nakamura will be seeing you shortly.” With one last cheerful wave, she left the room, and Yuuri leaned against the reclined back of the exam table with a sigh.

“See? Everything is fine,” Victor said again. “And Yura doesn't have practice today so I can take you somewhere nice for lunch afterwards! Where would you like to go?”

Yuuri thought for a moment, considering a few different restaurants when the door opened again.

“Good morning, you two!” Dr. Nakamura said cheerfully as she entered. “Or rather, you three!” She pushed the ultrasound machine up to Yuuri, positioning it where he and Victor would be able to see the screen during the scan. “How are you feeling?” she asked Yuuri, putting on a pair of gloves and turning the machine on.

“About the same overall,” he said. “Not much has changed...”

“I have a good feeling that we'll find out what we're having today,” Victor chimed in.

“Well, no use keeping you two waiting any longer, then,” she grinned. “Yuuri, if you're ready?”

Yuuri nodded and pulled up his shirt. By this time the cold no longer bothered him, but the clammy sensation of the gel on his skin would take a bit longer to grow accustomed to. Dr. Nakamura placed the probe over his belly button, then moved it to accommodate for the baby's current position.

“It looks like they've grown a bit,” she commented, pausing her movement when she had a good shot of the baby's body. “And it seems like they're a little less reserved this time around...”

Victor and Yuuri watched the screen in awed silence, with Yuuri having to actively remind himself to breathe. With a quick repositioning of the probe, Dr. Nakamura smiled at them eagerly.

“Congratulations, Yuuri, Victor...it's a boy!”

~~

“After you, my beautiful omega,” Victor said as he held the door open for Yuuri. He walked into the restaurant with him. After a lot of thought, Yuuri had decided that he wanted to go to the humble family-owned ramen shop down the road from his parents' onsen, and who was Victor to deny his husband of what he wanted? They seated themselves and Victor flashed his million-dollar smile at the young waitress as she brought them each a menu.

“I'll have a bowl of pork ramen,” Yuuri said without even needing to look at it, “and a glass of water.” He looked at Victor, expecting that he might need a minute to decide.

“I'll have the same,” he said simply. She wrote down their orders and assured that she would be back shortly with their drinks. When they were by themselves again, he reached across the table for Yuuri's hand. “You want to go visit _otou-san_ and _okaa-san_ afterwards? Show them the newest pictures of their grandson?” He beamed as he said the word “son”.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, we should. I should Facetime Phichit too. And as for Yurio, he's probably busy sightseeing, so we can meet him at home and tell him then...” He found himself blushing as he looked down and cupped his belly with the hand Victor wasn't holding. “You hear that, baby boy? We're going to see your grandparents, and Mari-obasan!”

Victor snorted. “You think she's going to take kindly to being called that?”

“She'll let _him_ call her that, but probably not anyone else,” Yuuri said. “My parents on the other hand, I don't think I've seen them this excited since our wed—” His eyes widened and he paused abruptly.

“Yuuri? Are you all right?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded slowly, moving the hand on his bump a little lower.

“I'm all right, I just...” he mumbled softly, “I think...I think I felt him move!” He sat still and silent, hoping that the fluttery feeling wasn't just his imagination. And there it was again, the faintest stirring, right next to his hand. He still wasn't able to feel it from the outside, but from inside it was the most pleasant thing he'd ever experienced.

“Oh, Yuuri, really? See, I told you he was okay and you'd feel something soon!” Victor squeezed his hand excitedly. “Can I?”

Yuuri laughed. “You don't need to ask, of course you can...” he said. “I mean, it may still be a little soon for you to feel it, but come here and I'll tell you where he is.”

Victor stood up and moved to the other side of the booth, kneeling at Yuuri's side. Yuuri discreetly tried to pull his shirt up, took Victor's hand that he was still holding, and placed it on his belly, near where he felt the baby move.

“It was somewhere around here...there, he did it again! Vitya, did you feel it?”

Victor frowned, staring at his hand on Yuuri's bare skin. “I don't feel anything,” he said, more than a little disappointed. “It's probably still too faint for me to feel...”

“Well, just take my word for it then,” Yuuri assured him, leaning forward to kiss Victor's forehead. “I think he was waving at you, _papa._ ”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning fluff, and discussions of names and baby showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *old Rose voice* "It's been 84 years..."
> 
> Hi y'all sorry this update took so long. Writer's block, vacation, and burnout/depression, you know how it is...but anyway, I'm back on track now so here's some cutesy shit.
> 
> There was going to be a sex scene in this, but the chapter would have run a bit long. I still part of the scene written, in my notes, and I'd like to work it in somewhere. We'll see.

Victor opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. He briefly wondered if he would ever tire of seeing Yuuri's still-sleeping face the moment he woke up, but if he were honest with himself it was a sight that became more and more beautiful every day. Especially in the last several months, with Yuuri's pregnancy making him look even more radiant—even if the omega didn't always feel like he was. His skin was softer, his hair had grown out, and when he slept he just looked...at peace. Victor reached underneath the blanket and brushed his fingertips against Yuuri's bump, being careful not to wake him. He still hadn't felt the baby move by touching Yuuri's belly, but according to Yuuri he was pretty active, even to the point of waking him in the middle of the night. He hoped that he could feel movement soon too; he wanted to know whether their son could hear him and Yuuri talking to him. Carefully, being mindful of his sleeping husband, Victor scooted further down on the bed so that he could softly kiss the small sliver of skin protruding from Yuuri's t-shirt.

“Good morning, _malysh-kun_ ,” he whispered. “Did you sleep well last night? Your _otou-san_ seemed to, so I guess you must not have been keeping him up all night...” He lightly placed his palm against Yuuri's stomach, rubbing it gently as he continued to speak to the baby. “We can't wait to meet you. You have so many people out here, waiting to spoil you absolutely rotten...”

He didn't expect to feel anything this time, at least this early in the morning, but he gasped when he felt what was definitely a tiny hand or foot pressing against his palm. “Oh? Are you saying hello to Papa after hiding all this time?” he asked, elated. Then, in Russian, he added, _“Say hello to Papa again, pretty please, he's right here...”_ He couldn't help his delighted giggles when he felt his son kick again, even though he knew it would probably wake Yuuri, who had become a much lighter sleeper over the last several weeks.

Yuuri stirred gently several minutes later, awaking to the sound of mumbled Russian and the sensation of cool air on his lower belly. With his eyes still closed he reached over towards the bedside table for his glasses, still too groggy from sleep to make out what exactly he was hearing. The feeling of Victor's morning stubble against his bump made him twitch, which alerted Victor that he was awake.

“Good morning, _solnyshko!_ ” he said, turning to him with a heart-shaped smile.

“Morning,” Yuuri replied with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. “Were you just singing to my tummy again?”

Victor giggled and kissed the tummy in question. “I was, and this time he heard me!” He slid his hand up Yuuri's shirt, pushing it up to his chest. “I was telling him good morning and I felt him kick, and I just got excited...I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. Forgive me?”

The playful pout he gave Yuuri made him roll his eyes, but he smiled and nodded., picking up his phone to check the time. “I'd have probably slept all morning if you hadn't, so I guess I can't be too upset with you...” He sat up and fluffed the pillow behind his back to make himself more comfortable. When Victor sat up and leaned in for a kiss, he shied away. “Viten'ka, I haven't brushed my teeth yet, I've got morning breath.” Victor managed to land a kiss on his cheek, despite his squirming, and seemed satisfied enough with that.

“I know this hasn't been very easy on you,” he said, brushing Yuuri's messy bangs out of his face. “If you want to stay in bed a little longer, you don't need to feel guilty about it. You can sleep in while I take Yurio to practice, and then we can all go out afterwards and do something fun!” His suggestion made Yuuri grin, and with that he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the basket of laundry he'd meant to put away last night, before he ended up getting sidetracked in favor of cuddling and watching a movie with Yuuri and Makkachin.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, immediately missing the warmth of Victor's body next to his.

“I was thinking I'd make you breakfast in bed before I went to the rink,” he said. “What would you like?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “I'm actually not that hungry right now...” He reached out and pulled Victor back toward the bed by his wrist. “At least, not for food...”

Victor knew that look in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's hormones had sent his libido into overdrive over the last few weeks, and at first Victor was hesitant to have sex with him as often (or as intensely) as he seemed to want it, but after being assured multiple times that 'I'm pregnant, not made of glass, _Victor,_ ' he relaxed a bit and was more than eager to indulge him. “Is that so, Yuuri?” he teased, sitting down on the bed again. “I might have a few minutes before I need to take Yurio to practice...” He crawled across the bed, straddling Yuuri and kissing him. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, all worries about his morning breath suddenly forgotten. Victor knew he should probably get ready, but the omega's sudden possessiveness lit a spark inside of him, and--

“Oi, Victor! You'd better be dressed and ready to drive me to the rink in five minutes or I'm leaving you here!”

The interruption startled Victor and Yuuri out of their embrace, and was sudden enough to make them both laugh. Yuuri couldn't hide his disappointment, but he knew Victor was needed elsewhere for now.

“Go ahead to practice,” he said. “But when you get home, you're all mine, you hear me?”

Victor chuckled again as he stood up to get dressed. “I'll be looking forward to it.” After quickly changing into one of his favorite tracksuits, he stood up and headed for the bedroom door, calling back to Yurio in Russian. “ _Coming, Yura! By the way, what would you say to getting some new clothes after practice, on me?_ ”

“ _I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to bribe me out of the house so you can fuck Katsudon, you can just say so,_ ” Yuri replied. “ _Though I'm not saying no to the offer..._ ”

Yuuri heard their voices grow fainter until they were finally cut off by the front door closing behind them as they left. No longer feeling as needy after the sudden interruption, he decided to grab a light breakfast before taking Makkachin for his morning walk, and, despite what he'd just talked about with Victor, probably going back to bed for a little while.

~~~

“Sooo, Yuuri, when's the baby shower? You haven't made a Facebook event page yet!”

Yuuri flopped onto his back, phone in hand as he Facetimed with Phichit. “Well, my parents are planning it, and they haven't set a for-sure date yet, but we'd like everyone to be able to come if they can, so it'll be within the next few weeks, before the GP series starts...” he said. “As soon as Mari-neesan sends out the invites, I'll make sure she sends out yours first.”

“That's right, you will!” Phichit teased. “Speaking of, I need to get in touch with her. I've got some ideas.”

Yuuri eyed him suspiciously. “What kind of ideas?”

“Oh, you'll see,” Phichit said with a playful wink. “Just a few suggestions I got from Leo. Did you know in America they play games at baby showers?”

Yuuri stifled a laugh. He knew that American baby showers sometimes were pretty extravagant, according to what he'd heard from his time in Detroit; in Japan it was more traditional to actually wait until the baby was born to have any celebrations, and gifts were usually in the form of money, Americans would throw parties while the parents were still expecting, and included gifts like toys and clothes, and sometimes snacks were served, and apparently, there were games. Victor, of course, loved the idea of having a party to celebrate their son's arrival, and his parents insisted on having the affair at the inn. And, truth be told, Yuuri's heart warmed at the idea of all of his fellow skaters coming to Japan for some light-hearted fun before competitions started. He was looking forward to seeing everyone again. “Games are a little...unusual for something like this, I would think, but I'll talk it over with Victor. We both know how he feels about the unorthodox, so I'm sure he'll love it,” he said.

“Oh, I also meant to ask...have you two picked a name yet?” Phichit asked. “Are you going with a Russian or a Japanese name?”

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip and considered his answer. “Well, the baby name book we bought when we first found out I was pregnant is Japanese, but it's got some names of other origins in it I think...” he said. “Plus we can always look online. We decided to wait until we found out what we were having to even start considering names, but then things have started getting hectic with Victor coaching Yurio over the last two weeks...when we talk to him we usually call him _'Malysh-kun'._ And I know we can't just name him a Russian nickname with an honorific at the end, but we've got another 20 weeks to decide...”

“Well, let me know as soon as you pick one, so I can have all of the things monogrammed for him,” Phichit insisted.

“We will, I promise,” Yuuri said with a chuckle. “I have to go though, Victor and Yurio will be home soon, and I wanted to surprise them by having dinner ready. I'll text you later, okay?”

Phichit nodded. “I'll be waiting!”

After ending the call, Yuuri sat up and stretched, groaning at the thought of cooking. He knew Victor and Yuri were working hard, and he wanted to treat them to a warm meal, but God, there really wasn't anything he could think of in the kitchen that sounded at all appealing to him. Maybe he could order takeout? That would still be a surprise, right? He stood up, being careful not to disturb Makkachin as he snoozed at the foot of the bed, and headed to the kitchen to see if there was something he'd skipped over when he'd last looked. On his way to the kitchen he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, recognizing his custom ringtone for Victor. He quickly answered.

“Yuuuu-ri!” came Victor's cheerful voice. “I hope you're hungry, because we're coming to pick you up in a few minutes for dinner and nursery shopping! It was Yurio's idea!”

Yuuri chuckled as he heard the younger skater's protests in the background. “That sounds great, Victor! I'll go get dressed. Where are we going? Should I dress up?” For that matter, did he even have dress pants that still fit? It had been a while since he'd been to an event that required wearing them...

“That's a surprise,” Victor said. “But no, you don't need to dress up if you don't want to.”

Yuuri couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. He'd grown fond of leggings over the course of his pregnancy, if he were honest. “Okay, I'll get ready and feed Makkachin, then I'll meet you outside.”

“Okay, we'll see you soon. Tell _malysh-kun_ I'll see him soon too, okay?”

“I will. I love you,” Yuuri said, grinning and putting a hand on his bump. He ended the call and headed back to the bedroom to find something to wear, his heart suddenly filled with warmth. He really was lucky to have Victor, and he couldn't wait to see him holding their son in his arms.

~~

Victor smiled fondly when his call with Yuuri ended, and he quickly pulled up the contact for Yu-topia in his phone, feeling slightly nervous as he hit the call button.

“Vicchan, hi!” Hiroko's voice came from the other end of the line. “We were starting to wonder if you were still coming.”

“Oh, we are, _okaa-san_ ,” he said. “Practice with Yurio ran a little late, but we're on our way to pick Yuuri up. We should be there in about half an hour.”

“And he still doesn't suspect anything?”

Victor chuckled to himself. “He has no idea.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby shower, and a name reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God, I did not mean for this chapter to take this long. Props to y'all who are still with me, y'all are troopers.
> 
> I'll also be honest and say that chapter 8 might be a while too, since I'm now juggling this, the omegaverse camboy au with IncandescentAntelope, work, therapy, and something that resembles a social life (plus, IA and I are planning a yoi event week for the first week of September. So that'll be taking up some time too.)
> 
> Speaking of IA, bless you for your help with baby gift ideas.

“Victor, I know this is supposed to be a surprise, but is the blindfold necessary?” Yuuri asked, reaching up for the piece of cloth wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. Victor took his hand and guided it back down to his lap.

“Yes, Yuuri. You'll know where we're going if you don't wear it, and I don't want to spoil the surprise,” he said. “As a matter of fact...do you have your earbuds with you?” When Yuuri nodded, he continued. “Why don't you relax and listen to some music? We've still got a little while...”

Confused, but knowing that music would help him relax a little, Yuuri pulled his headphones out of his pocket, plugged them into his phone, then quickly tuned out the noises of his surroundings outside of the car. Victor smiled to himself at his ingenuity, realizing that even if he were blindfolded, Yuuri might still be able to determine that they were at his parents' inn from the sound of running water coming from the onsen. To further throw him off of any possible suspicion, he drove around their block a few times, then weaved through the side streets of Hasetsu before actually heading to Yu-topia, since the drive from their house to the inn wasn't actually that long.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of aimless driving, Victor finally headed for their actual destination. He hummed to himself, looking over at his husband in the passenger seat, who seemed to be much more at ease.

“He hasn't fallen asleep up there, has he?” Yuri asked from behind them, noticing the silence and lack of movement.

“No, I don't think so,” Victor replied, pulling back onto a main road and heading in the direction his GPS told him to. He put his hand on Yuuri's thigh and smiled when Yuuri put his own hand on top of it. “He's awake,” he announced to Yurio.

Several minutes later he pulled up to Yu-topia and parked the car. He leaned close enough to Yuuri that he would hear him over his music.

“We're here, Yuura,” he whispered softly, making Yuuri smile excitedly and reach for his blindfold.

“So I can take this off now, right?” he asked, pouting again when Victor pulled his hand away.

“Not quite. Just a moment longer,” he assured him. “And keep your earbuds in too. I'll be your eyes while we walk inside, okay?”

“Okay...” Yuuri waited patiently, while Victor and Yuri got out of the car. As Yuri walked ahead of them with an armload of bags, Victor held the passenger door open for Yuuri and took him by the hand as he got out. Yuuri spent the entire half a minute walking up the stone pathway to his childhood home rubbing his belly and muttering in Japanese that “your papa is so extra, _malysh-kun_ , let me just warn you now.”

When they got to the door, Hiroko was already waiting for them, beaming. To prolong the surprise, she hugged the younger Yuri first, then Victor, and finally her expectant son, who recognized her scent and touch immediately.

“O-okaa-san?” he asked, pulling up his blindfold to look at her smiling face. He was happy to see her, of course, but...

“Put that back on, Yuuri,” she instructed, pulling the cloth back over his eyes. “Vicchan and Yurio worked hard helping me put this together and we want you to be surprised!” She took him by the hand, with Victor holding him around the waist and walking side-by-side with him, and led everyone to the banquet room that she had reserved for the evening. Finally, she put her hand on Yuuri's shoulder and squeezed gently. “You can take it off now.”

Victor handed Yuuri his glasses, and he lifted the blindfold again, blinking to let his eyes adjust before putting them on. Once he was able to register his surroundings, he gasped. There, all sitting around the table, were his dad and Mari, Minako, the Nishigoris, Mila, Sara, Phichit, and Christophe.

“Surprise, Yuura,” Victor whispered, hugging him gently from behind.

“You...but how did...?” Yuuri stuttered for several seconds, looking around at his family, friends, and fellow skaters. “Phichit, I was literally just talking to you earlier, and you were--”

“In my apartment in Bangkok?” Phichit finished. “No, I was in your room here, I just did some temporary redecorating. Pretty convincing, right?” He chuckled at Yuuri's confusion. “Don't worry, I put all your posters back up after we ended the call. I've been here since last night.”

“Georgi said he's sorry he couldn't make it,” Mila said. “But we made a stop in St. Petersburg before coming to Japan so we could bring you his presents. Oh, and Yakov and Lilia sent something too!”

Yuuri still had to take a moment to process everything, and looked around the banquet room, at every person present, then back at Victor and Yuri, and then at his mother, who was still beaming, still clearly proud of her own role in this whole plan.

“You go sit down and catch up with everyone, dear,” she said. “I'll go make you some dinner. Vicchan said you'd be hungry.”

Yuuri thanked her, ignoring the way his stomach growled as Victor helped him sit down on the cushion next to Mari before taking the spot on his other side.

“What do you think, _lapochka?_ Did we surprise you?” he asked, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder

Yuuri nodded and gave everyone a soft smile. “Thank you for coming, everyone. This was...definitely unexpected, but appreciated.” He paused and put a hand on his belly, feeling the baby kick again. “I think _malysh-kun_ just said thank you too!”

“Well, you're both welcome!” Yuuko said. “By the way, you can't imagine how much work it was to convince the girls to keep all this a secret from you.”

Yuuri looked over at Axel, Lutz, and Loop, all giving him identical, equally unconvincing angel smiles, and chuckled as he imagined what they must have put their mother through.

“So, now that the happy parents-to-be are here, let's get this party going!” Phichit announced excitedly. “So, Yuuri, we ended up deciding that a bunch of games did seem a little silly, but there is one that we decided to keep, and you can thank Mari for that.” He nodded in Mari's direction, and she chuckled in that way that Yuuri had learned over the course of 27 years to mean she was definitely up to something.

“And what exactly does this game involve?” he asked, more than a little nervous when he saw his sister pull out a roll of what looked like leftover streamers from decorating the banquet room.

“Nothing too complicated,” she said. “Essentially, what happens is everyone gets to tear off a piece of this streamer to whatever length they think will fit around your bump, and whoever is the closets wins. Vicchan, you probably already know, so we considered making you sit out...”

Yuuri blushed when he heard the rules of the game, but couldn't help chuckling at the way Victor pouted when he was told he couldn't play along. “Come on, neesan, he knew my measurements from before I got pregnant, but he's probably got as fair a shot as everyone else here,” he said.

“Okay, fine, he can play,” she said. “But I get to go first.” She pulled the end of the streamer until she got to her desired length, then tore the piece off before passing the roll over to her dad. And so it went, around the room until everyone had a strip of light blue tissue paper.

“Okay, Yuuri, sit up and straighten your back!” Phichit instructed. Yuuri did as he was told, needing a bit of assistance from Victor to maintain his balance in that position, and watched with flushed cheeks as Mari wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting to bring the two ends together just below his belly button. The ends wound up overlapping, and about two inches of streamer hung from the point where they met.

“Okay, so you aren't that big just yet, but you've still got what, another 20 weeks?” she teased, giving Yuuri's belly a soft pat. “He's still got time to grow some more, and so do you.” She scooted back a little so that their dad could come closer.

“If I remember correctly, your okaa-san was about the same size as you when she was pregnant with you,” he said, making Yuuri groan and cover his face and Victor snicker. He wrapped the streamer around Yuuri's waist and ended up coming up a bit short. “Oh...a little bigger than _ojii-san_ thought, aren't you...what was it you called him, _malysh-kun_?” he asked Yuuri, resting one hand on his bump.

Yuuri nodded, surprised by his dad's pronunciation of the Russian endearment. “We'll probably come up with an actual name soon, but it's the nickname we've been using,” he explained. “Now...who's next? Viten'ka?”

Victor was at Yuuri's side almost faster than he could register, and he blushed when he felt his shirt slide up a few inches. “Victoooooor,” he protested, squirming a little as he felt Victor's lips on his lower belly. Somewhere, in the general direction off to his right, he heard the unmistakable sound of Phichit taking a picture. After stealing a quick kiss, Victor tugged Yuuri's shirt back down and attempted to measure his belly with his piece of streamer. Much like Yuuri's dad, he had undershot it by about an inch.

“I think you were the closest so far, if that helps,” Yuuri told him. “You and _otou-san_ were pretty close...” He looked around to the rest of the room, then back at Victor. “Can you help me up? It'll probably be easier to do this if I'm standing and everyone can take their turns one at a time...”

Minako quickly joined Victor in helping Yuuri to his feet, then wrapped her streamer around Yuuri's waist. “Looks like I overshot a bit too,” she said, eyeing the three-inch tail left dangling. “Okay, everyone else, form a line!”

One by one, Yuuri's friends approached him, each trying to measure the size of his baby bump with their pieces of streamer. Yurio overshot by several inches, though Yuuri was almost positive that he'd picked too long of a piece just as a subtle dig at his expanding waistline (after nearly four years, he could spot such comments and actions from a mile away.) The triplets, still barely tall enough to come to Yuuri's waist, all had to reach up a bit to get each of theirs around him, and of the three of them, Lutz had been the closest, only overshooting by about half an inch. The commotion seemed to pique the baby's interest, and it took several moments and a promise to let them babysit (with their mother's help, of course) for Yuuri to calm the girls down enough to let Yuuko take her turn. It looked like Victor and Toshiya would end up being tied for the winner, until Phichit took his turn. To everyone's surprise, he'd guessed the size of Yuuri's belly exactly. And to almost no one's surprise, he celebrated his victory with a selfie with the parents-to-be, and another one with the baby bump.

Hiroko returned as everyone took their seats again with a bowl of katsudon for Yuuri, who eyed it hungrily, but couldn't help but look around a bit anxiously at everyone else.

“She fed everyone while we were waiting for you three,” Mari whispered, immediately recognizing the look on her brother's face and calming his nerves. “Vicchan and Yurio ate too, before they went to fetch you.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a little better, before quickly digging into the dish. Victor took his seat on Yuuri's other side, letting him take a few bites before reminding him of their guests again.

“Would you like me to open everyone's gifts while you eat, Yuura?” he asked, giving him a loving grin. “I know you and _malysh-kun_ were hungry...”

Yuuri swallowed the bite of pork and rice in his mouth before answering. “That's fine,” he said, taking another bite and watching his husband grab a box from the pile a few feet away from them.

“It looks like this first one is from Sara and Mila,” he announced, reading the tag on the package. His former rinkmate and her girlfriend smiled eagerly, waiting for him to open it. He carefully tore at the wrapping paper and untied the ribbon, then lifted the flap of the box. Inside were a pair of hand-knitted, light purple baby booties, with a matching blanket and hat. And tucked into the hat was a sterling silver rattle.

“Yuuri, look!” Victor said excitedly, showing the gifts to him. “Aren't they just precious?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, reaching out to feel the softness of the blanket. He'd known that Mila was a skilled knitter, having seen her with her yarn and needles relaxing in the bleachers after many a practice session at the ice rink.

“Sara made the hat; I taught her how,” Mila said. “She picked the rattle out too!”

“It's beautiful,” Victor said, admiring its shine. “I know he'll love it. Thank you.”

Next was Christophe's present, an array of designer baby clothes in a few different sizes “for the little darling to grow into as he gets older.” Georgi had sent an adorable bear-shaped nightlight, and a book of Russian fairytales. Yakov and Lilia sent more clothes, and two pairs of booties, one made to look like ice skates and the other like ballet slippers. Phichit had given a light green beanie with a hamster face and ears on it, and what looked like a custom screen-printed onesie that said “I woke up like this.” Yurio's present was surprisingly enearing: a very soft-looking tiger plushie, and a set of bibs in various colors and animal print patterns. The Nishigoris had given them a wide array of gifts, ranging from soft and adorable (three little teddy bears, one from each of the girls) to practical (diapers, spit-up cloths, and an at-home spa day set for Yuuri, which Yuuko insisted that he would thank her for once the baby was born.) Minako gave them a fluffy, dark blue hooded blanket with bunny ears, and Mari got them a stroller. Finally, Victor picked up the last package, from Yuuri's parents. Yuuri was finished eating by this point, so he handed the package over to him.

“Here, I think you should open this one,” he said, and as Yuuri looked from Victor, over to his smiling parents, he nodded and decided that he was right. He carefully opened it and gasped when he recognized the contents as his favorite teddy bear and blanket from when he was a baby.

“We found them in the attic and had them cleaned up,” Hiroko said, smiling tenderly at her son. “We're also working on having your room converted into a nursery too, so that you can send him to obaa-san and ojii-san whenever you need a night to yourselves...”

Yuuri looked at the gifts sitting in his lap, and all of the other gifts scattered around, and smiled at everyone.

“Thank you all so much,” he said again. “It means a lot that you all came today. And Victor, thank you for surprising me like this. You've all made Takahiro feel so loved, and--”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Yuuri paused and blushed at the way Victor looked at him, eyes wide.

“Yuuri...” he said, almost in a whisper. “Is...is that his name? Takahiro?”

After a moment, Yuuri nodded. “I was thinking just now, and...it feels right. It feels like it should be his name.” He eyed Victor nervously. “Should I have talked it over with you first?”

Victor shook his head and rested his hands on Yuuri's belly. “If it feels right to you, and to him, I think it's perfect.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix series placements are announced, Yuuri's nesting instincts are kicking in, and things start to get _real_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter took a while because I had to consult my notes a LOT, and all chapters after this are probably going to require just as much, if not more research, not to mention planning skating programs and costumes and such. And because I want to get this fic _perfect_ , I'm going to be putting this fic on a temporary hiatus for a little while, probably until at least mid-September. I'm doing two other collaborative projects right now with IncandescentAntelope (one of which is going to be a week-long event), and between juggling those two things and a full-time job I won't exactly have the time to give Next Level the attention it needs in order to make it the fic I want it to be. So, with the exception of maybe an occasional side fic (like I did with my bakery au) I'll be putting a pin in this for a while, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Yuuri! The assignments for the Grand Prix have been announced!”

The notification of a text message from Yuuko jostled Yuuri from his nap. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but that was happening a lot recently, when he and Makkachin had the house to themselves. He read the message and immediately opened the screenshot that she'd sent.

“Thanks, I was waiting for the announcement but I must have dozed off,” he replied. It looked like Yuri would be competing at Skate Canada and the Rostelecom Cup, and looking at the dates, he'd be able to make it to both of them. Phichit was assigned to Skate America and the NHK Trophy, and it looked like Minami would be representing Japan in his place this year. He couldn't help smiling proudly at the younger skater, knowing this would be his first year qualifying for the Grand Prix, and as much as he'd been rooting for Yuri, he also had high hopes for his home country as well.

The only thing dampening his excitement was the dates of the Grand Prix Final, the first weekend of December. He'd expected that he wouldn't be able to make it to the final, unless it happened to be hosted somewhere in Japan where he could take a train. Victor could still go, of course, and he wouldn't be due for about another week and a half, but they'd briefly discussed the topic of travel with Dr. Nakamura before, and she'd said he would be forbidden from flying once he hit 36 weeks. Possibly sooner, if any complications came up before then. Fortunately, his pregnancy seemed to be going smoothly so far, so Yuuri was confident that he could plan on tagging along for both of Yuri's competitions. And Hiroshima was just over 4 hours away by train, so he could see Phichit and Minami compete in person at the NHK Trophy too.

“He's starting to wear you out more, isn't he?” Yuuko teased. “You still have pretty impressive stamina if you made it this far. I barely made it to 20 weeks with the girls before I was taking naps all the time!”

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his friend's comment. “Well, again, to be fair, I'm only carrying one baby, not triplets. But thanks anyway.” He set his phone down and stood up to stretch, then headed to the nursery to start putting things in their proper place. When the guests had all gone back to their rooms for the night at his parents' the night before, Victor had surprised him with a beautiful cherry wood crib that he and Toshiya had assembled together, and Mari had helped them load it into the inn's van to get it back to their house and into the baby's room, along with their other gifts, carefully organized into boxes. By the time they'd gotten everything unpacked, all three of them were too tired to really put anything away, and Yuuri decided that he could probably manage some of it before Victor and Yuri got home. They didn't have a dresser for his clothes yet, so all of the onesies, bibs, and hats could stay folded up in the box they were in for now, tucked into the closet for safekeeping. He carefully took each blanket out of their box, then draped them over the side of the crib. He smiled fondly at his own blanket from when he was a baby, and placed it inside, folded up in the corner. Next were the stuffed animals. They could all go into the crib for now, but once Takahiro started sleeping in it they would need to go somewhere else. He placed Yuri's tiger plushie inside first, followed by the bears given by the triplets, and finally his own bear. He put the box of diapers into the corner of the room, where they'd eventually put a changing table. Everything else went into the closet with the clothes, as well as the stroller. After he was finished, Yuuri looked around the room, satisfied with his work.

Now all the nursery needed was a paint job, some more furniture, and some décor, and it would be perfect.

~~

Yuuri gently ran his fingers along the smooth surface of the display model of a beautiful antique dresser, made of the same polished cherry wood as the crib. Before he'd left the house, he'd tried to convince Victor ant Yuri to let him help paint the nursery, but the protective instincts of two alphas had won out, insisting that he shouldn't be around wet paint fumes and that standing and bending over that much might be too much strain on his back and joints. They'd eventually convinced him to go furniture shopping with Phichit and Chris, which would both satisfy his nesting instincts and give him time to spend with his friends before they had to go back home the next day.

“What do you think of this dresser, Takahiro?” he asked his belly in a soft whisper, rubbing it with his free hand. “It matches the crib that papa and ojii-san made you...” He giggled when he felt a soft flutter against his palm, taking the response to mean that he liked it.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called from the next aisle over. “Come look at this bookshelf!” Yuuri picked up a ticket from the stack on top of the dresser, containing the model number and price, before heading over to meet Phichit. He found him standing next to a bookshelf that stood about as tall as he was, with most of the shelves pretty evenly spaced. The bottom shelf sat a bit lower than the rest, with more space between it and the one above it. Noting Yuuri's curious expression, Phichit bent over and lifted the shelf, revealing that it doubled as the lid of a toy chest.

“Wow,” Yuuri said. “That would save a lot of room, and since he doesn't have that many books yet we could use the shelves for toy storage too!” He picked up a ticket for it too. “We still need a changing table, and maybe a bassinet to put next to our bed, since I'm sure he won't be sleeping through the night for a while anyway...”

Phichit nodded. “I think I saw Chris looking at bassinets on my way over here. Wanna go find him? Or do you need to sit down for a bit? You look like your feet are killing you.”

Yuuri couldn't deny that he was feeling a little tired, but he was sure he could at least make it to the end of one shopping trip. He stubbornly shook his head. “I'll be fine. Besides, we only need a few more things...”

Phichit eyed Yuuri suspiciously. “You know you don't have to get everything today, right? I know you're excited, and you're nesting, and your omega instincts are a big jumbled mess right now. And that's fine. You were a hot mess even before Victor knocked you up, and that's why I love you.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Phichit put a finger to his lips. The contact, strangely enough, had a bit of a calming effect on him. Phichit's beta hormones always did, and it had gotten through a lot of rough times in college.  
“Listen to me, Yuuri,” he said. “It's okay if you're too tired. Chris and I promised Victor we wouldn't wear you out too much while we were out, and I intend on keeping that promise. We can get the bookcase and that dresser I saw you looking at, and then we'll go get some lunch and call it a day. How does that sound?”

After another moment's hesitation, Yuuri nodded. “Okay, I actually am getting pretty hungry...”

~~

Victor was pretty sure he heard movement coming from his and Yuuri's room while he picked up the tarps on the floor. He'd taken a break from painting to give Yuuri a much-needed foot massage when he'd gotten home earlier and insisted that he take a nap while he and Yurio finished up in the nursery. Several hours had passed and it was getting close to dinnertime, and after another busy day he decided takeout might sound nice.

“Oi, katsudon's awake,” Yurio said, walking back into the freshly painted room with a glass of water. “Go see what he wants to eat so we can order something. I'm starving.”

Victor chuckled and walked past him, down the hall to the master bedroom. There he found Yuuri, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

“Takahiro's room is coming along great,” he said in a soft voice, standing in the doorway. “You look like you're well-rested. Would you like to come see? The paint is just about dry. Also, what would you like for dinner? I'm ordering takeout for the three of us.”

Yuuri sat up and stretched, but didn't move to get out of bed. “Mmm, let me fully wake up first, and I'll come take a look. I'll need a minute to think about dinner too,” he said, smiling as Victor crossed the room to join him on the bed.

“That's okay, there's no rush,” he said. “I was actually wanting to talk to you about something else too, now that you're awake...”

Yuuri blinked, immediately noticing the concerned look on Victor's face. “Is something wrong?”

Victor gave him a gentle smile. “No, I was just thinking...the GPF is awfully close to your due date, isn't it?”

Yuuri rubbed his bump and nodded. “That's true. I'll be past the point where I can't fly, so I'll have to watch it on the live stream. But you know I'll be rooting for you and Yurio...”

“That's not what I'm worried about,” Victor said. “What if Takahiro decides to come early? I want to be here with you when he's born...”

Yuuri couldn't help being touched by his husband's concern. “I'm sure things will be fine. Dr. Nakamura said everything's going according to plan. I'm not due for another week and a half.”

“I know, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or to him while I was halfway across the world,” Victor said, cupping Yuuri's bump with both hands. “Maybe I should arrange a substitute coach for Yurio for the final.”

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip nervously and put his hands on top of Victor's. “I wouldn't do that just yet,” he said. “Maybe keep it in mind as an option, but for the time being I think we can plan for you to go.”

Victor smiled gently at his husband's touch and leaned forward to kiss him. “Okay. We'll just take this a week at a time, _da?_ ”

“ _Da,_ ” Yuuri repeated. “Now, as far as dinner goes...I think Takahiro's in the mood for ramen. That new place across town delivers, right?”

Victor nodded and stood up. “I believe so. I'll go call them and then I'll show you the nursery, okay?”

“Okay, I'll wait here!” Yuuri said, smiling at his husband as he walked out of the room. When he was alone again, a wave of relief washed over him. So Victor was nervous too, he realized. That made him feel a lot better, somehow. They could comfort and support each other through this, taking things one week at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more omegaverse goodness (not to mention camboy!Yuuri and sugar daddy!Victor) check out The Art of Scraping Through if you haven't yet! IA has been so much fun to collaborate with on this. Also, we're both organizing Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week (September 8-14) and if you'd like to learn more, check us out on Twitter (@ChubbyYuuriWeek) or Tumblr (chubbyyuuriweek.tumblr.com)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri knows that Victor is just busy training for the upcoming season, but he still can't help but feel neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ thank you for your patience while I got back in the swing of things after Chubby Yuuri Week (which was a lot of fun, by the way!) It took a bit longer than I meant to get this chapter finished, but I'm hoping to get back to semi-regular updates now that things are getting back to normal~ Not much baby-wise happens in this chapter, but if you hadn't noticed, I *did* have to bump up the rating for this 😉

Yuuri had been expecting this. He should have seen this coming.

He knew that Victor wasn't ignoring him on purpose, and he had a skater to train, with competitions looming closer by the day. And he still got to spend time with him and Yuri when they weren't at the rink, and sometimes he even went to the rink with them to watch. But it had been a while since he and Victor had spent much time together alone, and he couldn't help feeling a bit...neglected. He'd talked to Phichit about it, who told him to just tell Victor how he felt, but he didn't want to be so upfront about it and sound needy. Chris had offered to talk to Victor for him, but he felt weird about having someone else speak on his behalf about something like this.

Maybe he could try to get Victor's attention some other way. Though it might require not sleeping in when Victor woke up, a thought that he dreaded, but if it would get him more than just a goodbye peck on the lips it would be worth it. He knew that Victor set his alarm for 5 am every morning, and the alarm usually woke him too, but he was usually asleep again by the time Victor was out of the shower. But not tomorrow; he was going to pick up his morning yoga routine again. Dr. Nakamura had told him that certain poses would still be safe through his pregnancy, as long as he minded his bump and didn't overextend himself, but he'd been slacking off for a while in favor of sleeping in, or because he was too sore.

Anything for Victor, he told himself. He hoped it would be enough to catch Victor's eye for at least a little while...

~~

Victor groaned as his alarm went off the next morning, but his demeanor softened immediately when he saw Yuuri dozing peacefully next to him. Being careful not to wake him, he softly kiss both of his cheeks, his nose, and his lips before slipping out of bed and heading to their en-suite bathroom to take his shower. As he watched Yuuri barely stir, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not spending as much time with his husband as he wanted to. He was going to have to make it up to him soon...

A little while later, after he'd showered and done his morning skincare routine, Victor came back to the bedroom, expecting to see Yuuri either still sleeping or just waking up, but was surprised to see him on all fours, facing away from him on his yoga mat, with his back arched. When he inhaled, he curved his back inward, his bump curving out toward the floor and his plush, but still quite perky ass sticking out a bit. He held that pose for a few seconds, then exhaled and arched his back again before repeating the cycle.  
“Yuuri, you're up early,” Victor said softly, not wanting to startle his husband. “Getting back into your old routine, _detka_?”

Yuuri hummed softly in response, carefully transitioning into downward dog, and Victor noticed how his feet were spread a bit further apart than usual, to accommodate for his belly. “Mmhmm,” he said. “I wanted to get back into it so I don't lose my flexibility, and to give myself something to keep myself busy while you're at practice...” Sure, he had his ulterior motive of getting Victor's attention, but keeping active was an added bonus too.

Victor nodded, not taking his eyes off of Yuuri as he headed over to the bed and sat down. “I imagine it will help your anxiety, too,” he said. “You always look so peaceful when you do this, I hope I'm not disturbing you by watching?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Of course not. I'm almost finished, actually...” He got back down on his knees and leaned forward until he was almost completely facedown, his legs still spread, with his fingers pointed toward the front of his mat. Victor watched him take several slow, deep breaths, his sleep shirt having inched up considerably from his movements. He could clearly see those cute dimples on Yuuri's lower back, and wanted nothing more than to reach out and play with them, the way he knew Yuuri liked. When he was finished, he transitioned out of that pose and up onto all fours again. But this time, instead of bowing and arching his back, he slowly moved his hips from side to side, and if Yuuri wasn't intentionally trying to draw attention to his ass, then he was doing a _damn_ good job of doing it whether he meant to or not. Though, judging by the smirk on his face, Victor had a feeling that Yuuri knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yuuri,” he said. “Are you being sneaky?”

Yuuri grinned and blinked innocently at him. “Me? Sneaky? Viten'ka, whatever would give you that idea?” He sways his hips slowly again. “I just need to loosen up my hips, that's all...”

Before he could protest further, Victor was on his knees in front of him, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him. Yuuri was startled by the sudden interruption, but welcomed the kiss eagerly.

“I think you are,” he said, his voice a deep whisper. “I know I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I should have been, and I'm sorry...” He leaned in and kissed Yuuri again, and this time Yuuri lifted one hand off of his mat to run through Victor's hair. “Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” he asked as they parted again.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed, repositioning himself so that he was sitting upright in a kneeling position. “Maybe a quick foot massage before you get dressed and leave for practice?” he suggested. “Will you help me up onto the bed?”

Victor nodded, standing back up and offering his hand to Yuuri, pulling him to his feet and letting him sit on the side of the bed before kneeling back down in front of him. “Would you like me to get some lotion to use first?” he asked, eyeing Yuuri's feet and slightly swollen ankles. Yuuri shook his head, setting his feet in Victor's lap and wiggling his toes.  
“Mmm, it would probably be a good idea,” he said, reaching onto the nightstand for a tube of his favorite coconut-scented lotion. He shivered when Victor applied a small amount of it, cold from the morning chill, onto his skin, but then let out a delighted squeal as he took his left foot in his hands, rubbing firm, gentle circles into the arch. “Yeah, perfect, just like that...” He leaned back onto his hands while Victor worked, then slowly inched his right foot further up his thigh until he could feel Victor's already half-hard cock. He gently pressed the ball of his foot against it, working a soft moan from Victor's lips. “What was that?” he teased. “Did I do something you like?”

Victor swallowed another moan as Yuuri applied more pressure to his cock, trying not to sound as aroused as he clearly was. “ _B-blyad_ , Yuuri...” he choked out, feeling his foot slowly work its way up and down his shaft. He continued to rub his other foot, but his hands started to shake a bit. Yuuri wriggled his foot out of Victor's grasp after a moment and positioned both of them on either side of Victor's now fully hard erection, then slowly began to stroke it with careful movements.

“Yuuuuriiii~” he gasped again, letting his head fall back as he lost himself in the sensation. And, much too soon for his liking, the feeling was gone and Yuuri's feet were sitting neatly in his lap again. “ _Bozhe moy_ , Yuuri, such a naughty little tease...I suppose I deserve it for neglecting you, though...”  
Yuuri pouted softly at him, bringing one hand forward to rub his bump. “We miss you,” he said. “But...I suppose I can finish you off if I can talk you into taking me out to dinner tonight? And maybe a full-body massage before bed tonight?”

Victor watched as Yuuri slowly inched toward his neglected arousal, and he nodded. “ _Da,_ a thousand times _da_ , anything for you, Yuuri. I was sort of planning on surprising you with a date night soon anyway. I suppose this means I'm forgiven?”

The corners of Yuuri's lips turned up as he began to stroke Victor again. “You're forgiven.”

~~

Yuuri was eternally grateful that Victor had reserved seats close to the lavatory when he'd booked this flight, and even moreso that he'd given him the aisle seat. Though he was still able to fly at 31 weeks, he was still pretty heavily plagued by motion sickness, and he'd made three or four trips to the bathroom within the first hour and a half of the flight. Finally, once his stomach had calmed down, he was able to rest for most of the flight, slowly closing his eyes as Victor pulled his blanket up for him and removed his glasses, putting them in the breast pocket of his jacket for safekeeping.

It was actually at Yuuri's insistence that they make this trip. Yuri's first competition wasn't until next weekend, but Phichit was competing in Skate America, and even he had told Yuuri it would be okay if he wanted to watch the livestream from the comfort of home, but Yuuri wasn't hearing it. He wanted to support his friend in person, and with no medical reasons to prevent him from doing so, Victor was happy to book the flight. Phichit and Celestino had even agreed to meet them all at the airport and share a ride with them back to their hotel for the weekend.

Victor frowned when he saw Yuuri stir several hours later, and instinctively reached for his bottle of nausea medication in their carry-on, but he just woke up long enough to lean his seat back and tuck the blanket under his chin, and he was back to sleep. Victor couldn't help but smile at the sight of his husband, slightly reclined with his bump making itself known from under the blanket. He still occasionally found it hard to believe that there was a tiny person growing inside of Yuuri, a mixture of both of their genes, and that the adorable curve of his belly was going to be a squirming, cooing baby in less than ten weeks now. His thoughts were interrupted by the announcement over the intercom that the meal cart would be coming in a few minutes to serve dinner. On his other side, Yuri was wide awake at the mention of food, but Yuuri didn't budge. Victor gently shook his shoulder a bit, thinking that it was unlikely that he wouldn't be hungry.

“ _Detka,_ ” he whispered. “Dinner is coming, would you like me to get you something from the cart?”

Yuuri stirred again, groaning at being disturbed from his nap. “Mmm, jus' a few more minutes, Viten'ka...” he mumbled, though when his stomach growled he slowly blinked his eyes open. He pouted again as he rubbed his eyes, blindly reaching for his glasses for a moment before Victor handed them to him.

“Did you sleep well, my Yuuri?” Victor asked, kissing the top of his head as he moved his seat upright again.

“As well as I possibly can on a plane when I'm seven months pregnant, I guess,” he mumbled. “'m actually not super hungry, we only have a couple more hours until we land, right?” he sighed with relief as Victor nodded. “I might just get some pretzels and maybe something to drink to keep my stomach calm, but I'd like to eat some real food...maybe we can go out to dinner with Ciao Ciao and Phichit before we go to the hotel?”

Victor nodded. “I like that idea, Yuuri. Though are you sure that pretzels will be enough to keep you and Takahiro satisfied?”

 

Yuuri ended up getting a bento box with onigiri and veggies and splitting it with Victor, which seemed to appease his appetite for the time being. Feeling well rested but still wanting to relax, Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder and listened to music on his phone for the rest of the flight. When they finally landed, he stood up and stretched, his limbs having gone stiff, and Victor insisted on carrying both of their bags, while Yuri handled his own. With his hands free, Yuuri sent a quick text to Mari to let everyone know they'd landed safely, and to see how Makkachin was doing, then he texted Phichit to let him know they had arrived.

“Yuuri~~~ Ciao Ciao and I are at baggage claim, we'll help you get your stuff! I'm so happy to see you!” came the quick reply, and though it had been left unsaid, Yuuri knew that the first thing Phichit was going to want would be a selfie with his baby bump. As he rubbed it, he felt a bit of movement, telling him that Takahiro was finally awake too.

“ _Ohayo_ ,” he whispered, softly patting the spot where he felt him kick. “I hope you slept better than I did on that plane, _malysh-kun..._ ” He sent Phichit another quick text and pocketed his phone before linking his arm together with Victor's as they exited the plane and made their way through the corridor into the terminal, with Yuri leading the way and yelling at them to hurry.

 


End file.
